


Yakuza: Black Panther

by partypaprika



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: Shin has been wanting to sleep with Kumiko forever. And now that it's happening (is it happening?), Shin might be in over his head.





	Yakuza: Black Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



> For [prinzenhasserin](), I hope that you enjoy!

They’ve reached this stage before. Many times before. Yankumi has let Shin take her back to his place after their evening date, where he puts on the latest episode of _Yakuza: Black Panther_ that he’d taped for this exact purpose. Right about eight minutes into the episode, Yankumi lets Shin put his arm around her. By the middle of the episode, Yankumi starts to lean into Shin and by the end of the episode, Yankumi is close enough that when the credits roll and she turns to him, Shin carefully leans in for a kiss.

The first time that Shin had kissed Kumiko, all life and almost-death kisses aside, he’d tried to set up the perfect moment. They’d taken the train after Kumiko had finished work to Kudanshita Station, the sun starting to sink below the horizon as they arrived at the Chidorigafuchi moat. They’d arrived before most of the crowds and walked through the cherry trees, Kumiko giving little gasps of surprise as the trees lit up, showing off the pink and white blossoms perched on each tree, as if she’d never seen a cherry blossom before in her life. Shin had waited until they stopped next to a tree overlooking the moat and Kumiko had leaned back into the tree before stepping close to her, so close that she couldn’t mistake his intentions.

For a while, they’d just stared at each other, Shin’s courage flickering as he thought about bringing up his hand, letting it rest against Kumiko’s cheek or running his fingers through her hair. Eventually Kumiko gave Shin a wry half smile and she closed her eyes before leaning forward to cover the rest of the distance. And then, all of a sudden, her lips were pressed against his, Shin’s nerves tingling with electricity. Before Shin could do anything other than revel in the shock, Kumiko pulled away, her face bright red.

She hadn’t even looked at him until they left the park, all of her comments directed towards off to the right, as if there was another version of Shin on Yankumi’s other side, but she had let Shin lace their fingers together. Shin couldn’t have imagined being happier.

They’ve kissed since then, but as the credits to _Yakuza: Black Panther_ roll in the background, Shin still finds it intoxicating—the way that her lips press against his, chapped ever so slightly, and how she kisses back, soft but firm. She lets Shin deepen the kiss and it’s like drinking three beers at once or a shot of adrenaline, everything buzzing at once and Shin can’t wait for more of it, although he’s careful to let Kumiko control the pace.

Tonight, Kumiko has snuck her hands underneath Shin’s shirt and they’re pressed so closely together that Shin can feel the seams of her bra underneath her shirt. Shin wants Kumiko to take her shirt off so badly he can almost taste it and even though he knows that Kumiko will stop them before it gets much further, he begins to work his way down Kumiko’s neck, placing gentle kisses on each freckle that he finds and breathing in her scent—fresh cut grass and chalk, with the faintest hint of camellias, a combination that probably only Shin would find downright heady.

When Shin gets to the top of Kumiko’s shirt, he slows down, knowing that in about ten seconds, Kumiko will suddenly push Shin back, her face completely flustered as she makes up some completely asinine excuse about getting home. It might be “Kyou needs some help with the laundry and I promised to help.” (Blatantly false, Kyou would never be doing laundry.) Or “I’m supposed to play a game of shogi with Grandfather and I’m going to be late.” (Again false, because Kuroda-san would never schedule a game this late at night.) Or, famously, “I…promised…Yusue-nee-san…” and then sprinting off, before even finding a potential reason to be at Yusue-san’s nightclub.

In the light of day, Shin finds it almost adorable in its predictableness, although his dick is significantly less pleased with the situation.

But oddly enough, Kumiko doesn’t make a move to stop Shin—maybe she’s just as turned on Shin is and finally ready to let Shin see something as daring as her bra. Maybe Shin hasn’t crossed that invisible line that turns Kumiko into a pumpkin. Maybe _Yakuza: Black Panther_ really did it for her—Shin does not give a shit about the why because he might actually get to see her breasts in a non-accidental way for the first time since he first dreamt about them back in high school.

And then, miracle of miracles, Kumiko actually begins to slowly unbutton her shirt and that’s enough of a deviation that Shin completely pulls back and looks at her. Kumiko is smiling nervously, half-biting her lip, and it’s so attractive that Shin can’t help but kiss her again and Kumiko relaxes minutely against him.

“Are you ok with this?” Shin asks when Kumiko starts to unbutton her shirt again, each freed black button requiring Shin to visibly grasp at his self-restraint.

Kumiko quirks her eyebrow and she reaches up to cup Shin’s face. “Yes. Although I think it’s cute that you think that you could make me do something that I didn’t want to.”

Shin makes a face at Kumiko. “Yes, I know that, I mean—are you ok with this?”

Kumiko shifts up to press a quick kiss to Shin’s lips and then she reaches down and finishes unbuttoning her shirt. Shin’s mouth goes dry at the glorious expanse of skin in front of him and the swell of Kumiko’s breasts hidden in the cream cotton bra she’s wearing.

“I’m not—that is to say, I haven’t—” Kumiko starts. “Well, you’ve probably—?”

Shin can’t help but lean down and press a soft kiss to Kumiko’s stomach, her skin raising goosebumps that Shin runs a hand over. Kumiko is babbling something and Shin tunes back in to hear, “And I just want to be careful about any expectations that you might have, because—”

“Wait,” Shin says and tries to drag his mind back from the realization that he’s likely going to get Kumiko’s pants off and he might, in fact, get to see Kumiko naked. Trying to think is like trying to swim up a waterfall. “What are you assuming now?”

Kumiko’s face is flushed and she’s not quite meeting his eyes. “I’m not assuming anything, I’m just saying that if you have had, you know, prior experience—”

Shin sighs. “When would this prior experience have occurred, hm?”

“Well,” Kumiko starts. “People have always found you attractive.”

“People,” Shin says, skeptically. “Are you included in that group? Because right now, that’s the main person who I want to be finding me attractive.”

That gets Kumiko’s attention and she glares at him. “Sometimes, I might find you somewhat appealing,” she says. It should be pathetic to feel as excited and pleased by that comment as Shin does, but Shin gave up that part of his pride a long time ago.

Shin presses another kiss to Kumiko’s stomach, this time lower down, and Kumiko quivers slightly each time that Shin touches her. When he looks up, Kumiko’s full attention is on him, her pupils dilated. Shin is so in love with her, he would go to the ends of the earth for her. “Kumiko,” Shin says gently. “I tried to tell you how I felt about you numerous times before I even graduated high school. I went to university and then law school pretty much for that reason.”

Shin places another kiss and Kumiko’s breath hitches. “There’s no prior experience. Kumiko, there’s never been anyone else.” He takes a risk and begins to slowly unbutton Kumiko’s pants and kisses every new place that he finds.

Kumiko lifts up her hips as she says, half choked off, “That’s—that’s good.” And then there’s a pause. “Wait!” she says, outraged. “Why are your clothes still on?”

Shin has never taken off his shirt and pants so fast.

Afterwards, they’re lying in bed and Shin’s so deliriously happy, he doesn’t know where to start. Actually, that’s a complete lie—he wants to start by having sex all over again. If it were humanly possible, he would never want to stop. But lying here, intertwined with Kumiko and unable to tell where Shin ends and she begins, that’s a close second. Everything has a sort of hazy sheen to it and he keeps pressing half kisses to whichever part of Kumiko is nearest to him. Kumiko looks pretty happy herself as she draws small patterns on Shin’s chest.

Eventually Shin deciphers Kumiko’s drawings. “Kuroda, huh,” he says. “Kuroda Shin does have a nice ring to it.”

Kumiko instantly stills. “I wasn’t implying,” she starts.

Shin brings Kumiko’s hand up and kisses it gently. “I was,” he says.

Kumiko doesn’t say anything, just lets Shin draw her closer, impossibly, until they both fall asleep.


End file.
